


Exposure

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Hawkeye makes a bet with Trapper.





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> /emphasis/; written for an /old/ five minute challenge: "He felt like--"  
> 4 minutes and 49 seconds
> 
> missing scene for "Dear Dad... Again"

He felt like the entire world was watching him.

It had begun as a harmless prank just a few minutes previously, when Hawkeye had made a bet with his best friend Trapper that no one would notice if he even walked into the mess tent stark naked.

It was a deal, Trapper agreed, and so here he was, completely without clothes, standing in front of the tiny mirror adjusting his Class A cap -- complete with the Captain's bars -- and only his boots and dogtags for attire.

Or, more accurately, he would've already been on his way /into/ the mess tent, except that Trapper had looked at him -- just looked -- and then he'd bent down, on one knee, and placed one well-defined lick in an easily identifiable place.

So now, Hawk felt more than just utterly ridiculous, he was also a little too hot, and a little too hard, to begin his trek across the compound-- 

\--which was why he was /still/ fussing with his dark hair.

After all, Trapper had yet to stand back up, and then--Hawk's knees buckled and for a moment he thought that the war had ended. Nothing that felt that good could have possibly taken place during the horrors he'd seen.

Or had it? Perhaps other soldiers had found the same companionship and release?

It didn't matter, he supposed, as he trotted through the compound naked and sated.

And when someone finally noticed, Trapper grinned, and glanced down, and Hawkeye--

Hawkeye felt completely naked, and not only that, but just a little /too/ excited.


End file.
